The promise of Logan and Preston
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Lucy surrenders herself to Emma and Keynes so Wyatt and Rufus can get away. After getting stabbed in Salem, she knows her time is limited and she can't lose anyone else. Wyatt realizes he may not know Jessica as well as he think does and makes a promise to get Lucy back but will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here is my new story. I am not sure how long it's going to be because I have different ideas for this one. The last episode intrigued me and gave me some new hope after the Bonnie and Clyde scene. The inspiration for this scene came after I saw Wyatt's hesitation after the knife scene with Emma. Plus, I think Lucy's arm injury is going to be more serious than just stitches. The first chapter is a short setting of the scene and the others will be my usual length. So here we go and let me know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lucy could feel her heart pounding as Wyatt pressed her back into the side of the building, his body shielding hers as they stared down the barrel of Emma's gun, while Flynn and Rufus were being held captive by her goons. Wyatt had run out of ammo but Lucy had one last ace up her sleeve to get her boys out of here. One she had hoped she would never have to play but suddenly the deck was in her hands.

Who would have guessed that once they finally get the fourth seat added to the lifeboat and only three would be needed after all. Swallowing her fear she shot Flynn a pointed look before sliding out from behind Wyatt, "Sorry soldier but we don't have any other choice."

" _See you around the bunker, babydoll."_

 _"See you around the bunker, sweetheart."_

 _Wyatt smiled sadly at her which Lucy forced herself to return. She had maybe fifteen seconds left before the tears she had been holding back all day slide down her cheeks. Wyatt turned to head back to the shower and Lucy knew she should let him go but there had been something nagging her, "Wyatt."_

 _He paused at the urgency in her voice, "Yeah."_

 _"I need you to promise me something." She took a deep breath steeling her nerves, "Promise me that if you ever get a shot at Emma like that again, you will take it."_

 _"Lucy- "_

" _I mean it, Wyatt. Once Emma is gone, they have no pilot. You can't hesitate even if it means I don't make it out."_

" _You can't ask me to do that." Wyatt insisted angrily, "I can't risk- "_

" _You didn't care about the risk during the Hindenburg." Lucy softly reminded him, "Promise me, Wyatt."_

 _Wyatt stared at her, his breathing uneven and the fierce look on his face made her almost uncomfortable. Especially when Lucy knew that she was not the woman who should be receiving it, "I can't let my mother or Rittenhouse destroy anything else, Wyatt. I literally don't think I would survive it. So, you have to put her down."_

 _He took a step forward, "I promise that I will stop them. Rittenhouse won't take anything else from you. I will protect you and History."_

 _Lucy nodded knowing that was all he would give her. As she walked away, she prayed it would be enough. She knew there was a price on her head, Keynes didn't care she was his great-granddaughter. She had become a liability. Although she was aware that Agent Christopher had given Wyatt a debriefing on her little chat with her mother, she had asked the agent not to tell him everything that had been revealed tonight._

 _Lucy was too restless to sleep so she decided to hang out in the rec room. An old movie was playing and she didn't even stir when Flynn sat down beside her, handing her a beer. They sat in companionable silence for most of the movie, "You know for a spy, you're terrible at eavesdropping." Lucy told him not even bothering to turn her head. She felt him snicker but he didn't answer right away taking a long sip of his drink, "Yeah, well. There isn't much else to do around here, so I will have time to brush up my skills."_

 _Lucy laughed quietly before looking over at him meeting his eye for the first time all night, "Promise me, Flynn. If the time comes and he can't do it, you will."_

 _He didn't even flinch, "I promise."_

Emma smiled tightly, "Hello, Lucy."

"Let them go," Lucy told her ignoring Wyatt's calling of her name.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because Keynes wants me brought in to him personally."

Emma falter for the first time her eyes narrowing, "How did- "

"After you lost JFK and he found out you held a knife to my throat but didn't cut it. Suddenly, you were no longer the Bellatrix to his Voldemort, so he gave you some new orders, that I am to be brought in to be dealt with directly."

"Lucy," Rufus soft voice broke through to her, she gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay."

"Like hell," Wyatt grabbed her wrist, "Lucy, they will just kill us as soon as you get on the mother ship."

"No, they won't," Lucy whispered before pushing him to ground grabbing the small sidearm she had been hiding in her boot. She held it underneath her chin as Rufus and Wyatt screamed for her, "Let them get back to the lifeboat or I will end this game right now."

Emma held up a hand stopping the agents from rushing at her, "Don't push me, Princess. Your death one way or another doesn't really matter to me."

"It matters to Keynes," Lucy said with a bitter smile, "He wouldn't be too happy to find out you violated a direct order or fumbled another mission. Any chance you have of becoming the queen to his sick little throne would be destroyed. So, what will it be Emma? Are we both going to get what we want or does this end here?"

Emma glared at her, Lucy cocked the trigger not daring to look over at Wyatt. She didn't want to see the fury and terror in his eyes. "Fine." Emma hissed, "Let them go."

Lucy finally risked looking over at them as the agents took a step back, Rufus was openly crying but he didn't say anything and Flynn was just watching the scene in a detached manner. But when she faced Wyatt, his devestated expression took her breath away. He had a furious flush high on his face, his blue eyes were snapping fire at her, but his limbs were shaking, "I am not leaving you," He growled, "if you get on that ship, you're dead."

"I am dead no matter what, but you have a chance. A chance to stop them and that's what you promised me. So, go home, get back to Jessica. Take down Rittenhouse and then live your life"

Wyatt shook his head but Lucy just turned to Flynn, "get him out of here,"

Flynn snapped his head up and held her gaze before giving a crisp nod. He grabbed Wyatt's arms who immediately started fighting, "No! I am not going anywhere." Lucy felt her heartbreak as she watched him struggle violently against the former NSA agent. But he was no match against Flynn's size as he pulled him into the woods behind them. Wyatt locked eyes with her, "please don't do this."

"I love you," Lucy mouthed before turning her back to him as his cursing and frantic cries of her name filled her ears as he faded into the distance. She glared at Emma who just looked annoyed by the scene, "Shall we go then, Princess?"

Wyatt was like a wild animal furiously striking out at him even as Rufus joined in the struggle to pull him towards the lifeboat. Wyatt was unhinged though, incoherent words flowing out his mouth and throwing all his body weight into getting free. It was taking most of Flynn's strength just to keep a grip on the Delta Soldier. He knew they only had precious minutes left of Lucy sacrifice to get away. He quickly threw a hard uppercut to his chin knocking Wyatt out cold. He lifted him over his shoulder in a fireman carry and pushed Rufus who seemed to be in shock.

"How can we leave her?" Rufus whispered, tears streaming down the pilot's face, "How will I ever look Wyatt in the eye again?"

"They have to get her to Keynes first, who wants her for a reason," Flynn snapped forcing them forward, "We can't rescue her if we are all dead. Now, move!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so two things. First: You guys are awesome and I want to thank everyone who took time to review. Those mean a lot to me. Second: I will NOT BE HAPPY if they try to put Lucy and Flynn together. I love Flynn, I think he's hysterical but not as a romantic partner for Lucy. Keep them friends but I will be so mad if I don't get some good LYATT time this season. I have been a die-hard lover of Wyatt and Lucy since the first smirk, ma'am, and bra scene okay! All-right rant over. So, this another short chapter because I am still just trying to set up everything for you guys. Hope you all enjoy chapter two and let me you know what you all think!

"FLYNN!"

Agent Christopher closed her eyes wearily, "He's awake."

Flynn nodded as the roar echoed around the silo, "It would appear so."

Wyatt stumbled out of the lifeboat, his eyes glassy with anger and grief, "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Flynn opened his mouth to respond but quickly found that difficult as his windpipe was suddenly being crushed. His eyes widening in alarm as he grabbed the wrist tightly around his throat. Wyatt was not kidding around, he had every intention of murdering him and by the look on his face was going to happily enjoy doing it.

"Wyatt," Agent Christopher commanded sharply, "let him go."

Flynn gurgled as he frantically tried to break away but couldn't even loosen a finger that was currently attached to his throat.

"Wyatt!" Agent Christopher yelled but he ignored her, "You made us leave her." He told him, his voice cold, "You handed her over to Emma like she was just a fucking chess piece."

"Wyatt, man stop." Rufus cried rushing forward to help Denise pull him off the former NSA agent. Just when Flynn vision was beginning to go black he was released and desperately pulled in a breath of air. His knees gave out as he stumbled to the ground coughing deeply. Mason stepped forward to help him up and escort out of the room, mumbling under his breath about how uncivilized his life had become.

Wyatt yanked his arms free from their hold before turning his murderous gaze frantically around the bunker. "Listen," Rufus tried to speak but stopped when Wyatt overturned the table beside him, causing them all to jump, "DON'T!" He pointed a finger at Rufus, "You helped him. You let him put me on that damn ship so we could leave Lucy to die!"

"It what she asked us to do," Rufus told him tearfully, "She didn't give us a choice."

Wyatt grabbed a chair throwing it across the room, "Damnnit, Lucy!"

Jiya and Denise took a step forward to comfort the grieving man but Rufus flew out his arm stopping them. His entire focus on his buddy who was in a state he had never seen before from him. He had seen him pissed, frantic, and grief-stricken but this was a whole new level. Wyatt looked like his soul was being ripped apart. Wyatt grabbed the pipe beside the sink and started smashing everything in sight, screaming Lucy's name and cursing her at the same time. Jiya threw her hands up with a sob, "Oh my god."

They all watched in horror as the dishes littered the floor and furniture was overturned around them. None of them daring to move as Wyatt's grief swirled around them in the physical wreckage of his pain. After what seemed like an eternity, Wyatt finally gave a low moan, sinking to the floor, "How could she do this?"

"She saved your lives," Denise quietly reminded him. He snapped his head up with a growl, "That was not her choice to make. I am the soldier, I know there is a chance I won't come back but not her. How dare she decide my life was worth more than hers!"

"Wyatt, she may not be dead yet." Rufus cut in quickly, "Keynes wanted Lucy for a reason. Maybe he needs some information. We could still save her."

"How?" Wyatt demanded bitterly, "In three months we have not found jack shit about where they are hiding. We don't know where the Rittenhouse headquarters is, we don't know where Keynes is- "

"Carol!" Jiya interrupted frantically, "if Agent Christopher can contact Carol Preston again, then maybe we can find out where they are holding Lucy."

"Getting kidnapped isn't exactly making contact, Jiya." Denise reminded her dryly, "We are not tagging each other in photos on Facebook."

"Well, we can try!" Rufus cried, "Jiya is right. Carol is our best bet on finding Lucy and she may be willing to help since she wanted us to ground her from missions to keep her safe. I still have your tracker, I may be able to trace the signal back to the warehouse where she held you. That would at least give us a starting ground."

Agent Christopher nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Okay, get going, Rufus. Time is of the essence if we have any chance of rescuing Lucy."

Rufus grabbed his laptop, "I am on it."

Denise turned back to Wyatt who was still slumped on the floor. "I'm sorry, Wyatt."

He looked over at her, his eyes bloodshot and fury still etched on every line, "I begged her. I begged her not to do this and you know what she said to me?" He spat out angrily, "I love you. That's what she said to me."

"She does love you. I think that's what she wanted you to leave her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to you."

Wyatt shook his head, "but she expects me to live without her."

"I think," Denise began attentively, "That she thought it would be easier for you since you had already decided to live your life without her."

Wyatt jumped up, "That's not what I did."

"You chose Jessica, Wyatt." Agent Christopher reminded him gently, "No one blames you for it. Especially not Lucy but in her mind, you chose for her not be the woman in your life, so I think she thought it would be easier for you to get over her death. For Lucy who has lost more in the past two years than most people in their entire lives, well," She trailed off noticing how pale he had become, "let's just see if we can find her."

Wyatt ran to the trash can, retching violently. For the first time, Denise stopped thinking of herself as his boss or superior but acted on her motherly instincts. She rubbed his back and smoothed back his hair as he threw up and sobbed. "It will be okay, Wyatt."

"I can't do this," He looked up at her desperately, "I can't lose her. I love her."

"I know." Denise paused, "Wyatt, she did this because she loves you too. She trusts you to end this for her and then live your life someday. She did what you would have done if the situation had been reversed. But let's not bury her yet, okay?"

Wyatt groaned but nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Good. Now, what happened? How did Emma get the drop on you?"

Wyatt shrugged, "I don't know. It was weird, it was like she had been tipped off even before the mission began on where we were going to be. We had barely walked out of the lifeboat when her agents surrounded us. I used up all my ammo just to get us out of the woods but the minute we ran into the field, Emma was there with the mothership. It's like she knew exactly where we had decided to land."

"Like a trap," Rufus added, "But I don't see how since we didn't decide on where to set the lifeboat down until right before we left the bunker."

"Unless someone tipped her off?" Jiya questioned, "but who could have done that? Who would have had the ability to contact Emma? Especially when we decided to jump first since Lucy was convinced there would be a sleeper waiting to wipe Abraham Lincoln out while he was still a little boy. But how could they have known that? They can't track the lifeboat the way we can track the mothership."

Agent Christopher looked over at Wyatt with alarm, "We have a mole."

"Flynn," Wyatt snarled but Rufus shook his head emphatically, "He wasn't in the briefing, Wyatt. He didn't know about our plan to jump until Lucy went and got him. The only people allowed in the room when we were discussing the plan was the five of us and…" He trailed off, his eyes going wide as he tossed a fearful glance to Jiya.

"What?" Wyatt demanded, "Who else was here?"

Rufus gulped, "Jessica."

Wyatt stared at him, his blood running cold as image after image ran through his brain. They were all standing around the table eating breakfast going over the details for the pre-emptive strike. Jessica disappearing a few minutes later, her seemingly easy adjustment into the world of time travel. How when they ran into Emma at the hospital, Emma had made no move towards Jessica. How Rittenhouse went back and stopped her killer from being born but when Wyatt did it, nothing changed.

"Watt?" Rufus asked carefully, "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Look around Rufus," Wyatt croaked out, nodding to the destroyed rec room, "She didn't even come out to find out what was wrong because…"

"Because she already knew," Jiya finished for him weakly.

Wyatt stormed off despite Agent Christopher's warning. His blood was pumping hotly through his veins and his head was pounding. If he was right and Jessica was a Rittenhouse agent, then his entire marriage had been a lie. Wyatt threw open his bunker door and sitting on the bed, her legs stretched across the chair causally was Jessica with a cat ate the canary grin as she pointed a gun straight at his heart, "Hello, dear husband. Figured it at last, did you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay but I had a lot going on these past few weeks but things have settled down so I should be able to update more regularly now. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to review and follow the story! It means a lot to me and can I just say how nervous I am for the finale next week! If Lucy and Wyatt don't get back together by the end of it, I will scream, plus, I really need a season 3! Anyway, let me know what you all think.

* * *

Wyatt stared at her feeling sick. Jessica swung her legs down with a sigh, "thank god. Do you have any idea how bored I have been since Emma brought me back from 1980?"

"1980? But that would mean- "  
"Oh, the whole dead thing… Yeah not so much. I mean, I really appreciate the elaborate funeral you had for me and my god Wyatt can you ever play the grieving widow but you're not real bright, are you? You go back and kill the father of my murderer but I am still dead," Jessica shook her head disbelieving, "and you don't get suspicious?"

Wyatt could feel the blood pounding in his ears as she gleefully destroyed every trace of the woman he thought he had known. The woman he cried and drank over for years. The woman who had been his entire world from the time he was eighteen and had almost destroyed his life and career to get back. Only to find out, it was all a lie. He could live with that but Lucy was in danger because of it and Wyatt knew that was the true source of his anguish, "You're Rittenhouse. You were sent back as a sleeper the night you were killed." He ground out, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner," Jessica declared with a smile as she leveled the gun, "I wasn't there to mess with history but just to listen, spy on certain members to make sure they were following orders, that kind of thing. I have to admit, I was having a great time…" She lowered her voice dramatically, "I even slept with Don Johnson."

"Congratulations," Wyatt replied bitterly, "So now what?" You shoot me and report back to Keynes on a job well done."

"Basically. Although, my orders to were to get Lucy to them, shooting you is just the cherry on the sundae."

Wyatt stiffened, "You set us up in that field just so they could take Lucy to Keynes. Why? What does Keynes want from her?"  
"You mean besides putting her head on a spike for being disloyal to her heritage?" Jessica shrugged, "Keynes has a soft spot for Emma, well more like a lust spot but same principle. Anyway, Emma has a deep hatred for our Rittenhouse princess, so, I think he is going to use certain methods on Lucy for information on your little time travel gang and then let Emma have her fun."

"You bitch." Wyatt snarled but before he could take a step, Jessica quickly cocked the trigger, "tsk, tsk, tsk, Wyatt. Now don't worry, I didn't do any of this out of jealousy. It was the job nothing more, nothing less. I even like Lucy, for the most part, I mean she is a little boring but still, I admire a woman who steps away from the man she loves out of respect for his marriage."

Wyatt closed his eyes, his pain at the loss of his marriage was nothing to the pain he felt about losing Lucy. Deep down he knew something wasn't right with Jessica, subconsciously always knowing she was capable of something like this, "You love her too by the way. More than you ever loved me. Just in case you hadn't realized it yet, you grieved me out of guilt Wyatt not because you loved me."

"I know."

Jessica nodded, "Well I just wanted to double-check because of the whole not real bright thing again. I don't love you either but I figured I owed you that. Well, since we got that settled, shall we?"

As Jessica moved, Wyatt whipped his gun out leveling at her, "If you didn't have the location for where they were holding her, I would shoot you right now. I don't even give a damn about our marriage but she in danger because of you."

Jessica laughed as they faced each other, "I am going to shoot no matter what, Wyatt."

"I don't think so," Agent Christopher and Flynn strolled in with their own guns pulled, "We will put you on the ground before you can even blink, so drop your weapon."

"Where is Lucy?" Wyatt demanded, his grip on his control slipping, he needed to find her soon.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Like I am going to tell you. I haven't worked all these years to get where I am to betray it now."

"Put. The. Weapon. Down." Denise emphasized, "I will not ask you again."

"I wasn't even going to ask," Flynn quipped, "I'm not as polite as she is and I have an itchy trigger finger. Ask any of your Rittenhouse buddies from last year."

"I read the reports and I have to admit Flynn, you got style," Jessica dropped the gun holding up her hands, "Fine, you got me but Emma is my best friend and Rittenhouse is my family so my lips are sealed. Just so we're clear on my loyalties here."

Wyatt stepped forward invading her personal space, fury radiating off him in waves, "Just so I'm clear here, if they harm a hair on her head, I will burn Rittenhouse to the ground and throw you into a black site without so much as a glance back. Where is she?"

Jessica shook her head, her green eyes gleaming, "If it makes you feel better though, Lucy didn't have much time left either way. Rittenhouse assured it in Salem."

"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Agent Christopher knows."

Wyatt whipped his head around, his jaw tight, "What is she talking about? What's wrong with Lucy?"

Denise glanced over at him wearily, "We don't know. She has been running a low-grade fever ever since she got stabbed. Then Carol mentioned something about an insurance plan on getting Lucy to return to Rittenhouse. Her blood levels have been spiking like an infection but no antibiotic will treat it."

"That's because it's not an infection," Jessica supplied happily, "It's a poison. Keynes designed it himself and only he knows how to stop it. It's genius, really. It very slowly attacks and kills the organs of the body. It can take weeks to die from it, but you will die. It was his little way of getting compliance from Agents who like to drift off away from their orders now and then. Carol dipped the dagger into the poison before Salem. She knew once Lucy started showing symptoms, you guys would try to contact her and Lucy would have to report back to Rittenhouse."

Wyatt felt faint, he knew Lucy had been feeling off since she got hurt in Salem but he figured it was because she was dealing with the stress of her mother and Jessica being back. He never imagined she had been ill, not just ill but dying. She never even hinted something else was going on, spending all focus on taking down Rittenhouse and trying to distance herself so he could fix his marriage. Looking back, he could see the little hitches in her step sometimes, or the way she would hold her arm awkwardly. Lucy would glance over at him when they were alone in the Silo, practically begging him to see that something was wrong, that she needed help but he hadn't paid enough attention. Wyatt would never forgive himself for that, not seeing that she was in trouble. How could ever look her in the eye again after letting her down so many times?

"How could you not tell us," Rufus demanded quietly from the doorway to Agent Christopher, "How could let us take her out into the field knowing she was sick. Do you have any idea the risk you put her in?"

"Lucy ordered me not tell you. We knew it was getting worse and I was working with the best doctors Homeland could find to track down a reason for her illness, but Lucy was determined to finish the job. Those were her orders to me." Denise told them sharply."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Flynn groaned, "Can we all agree not to follow orders from Lucy when they are just plain stupid."

"Rufus," Wyatt broke in impatiently, "I don't care how you do it if you have to hack every database, steal national secrets, or contact an alien planet but find Keynes. We're getting Lucy back now."

"Yes, sir." Rufus answered solemnly, "Let's go Mason. We have a historian to find."  
"We will talk about this later," Wyatt told Agent Christopher, "Right now get her out of here."  
Denise nodded as she handcuffed Jessica, "You're under arrest, Mrs. Logan."

"It's Miss Keller," Wyatt snapped over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room, "Logan is no longer any part of her. That name will belong to a different woman just as soon as I find Rittenhouse headquarters."

* * *

Lucy blinked as the Mother Ship landed smoothly into the present, "Here you go Princess." Emma quipped from the pilot seat, "Home sweet home."

"Good lord, you're annoying." Lucy told her unbuckling her seat belt, "At least when Flynn kidnap me, he didn't insist on talking."

Emma grabbed her arm as the door opened, "Special delivery," she called down the stairs where Carol and Keynes were waiting.

"Lucy," Carol breathed out relieved but Lucy ignored her, focusing her gaze on Keynes, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she could see the family resemblance between them. His dark hair and eyes matched her own, "Grandpa," Lucy said with a nod, 'I would say it's nice to meet you but we both know that would be a lie."

"Yes, I agree. You have been quite the disappointment, Lucy." Keynes told her with a glint in his eye, "I am afraid that we can't keep having you interfere with our plans."

"So, how are you planning on doing this? Are you going to shoot me here or do I get a cigarette and a blindfold first?"

Keynes laughed darkly, "You do have my sense of humor dear but no, not yet. I need some information on your friends first."

"I don't think so."

Keynes grabbed her arm where she had been stabbed in Salem tightly, she let out a whimper involuntarily, "I think you will. You see, I know what is coursing through your veins right now… So, if you want my help, you will tell me everything you know about Mason's team."

"I would rather die," Lucy told him without hesitation.

He smiled evilly, "Oh you will, but not before you give me what I need. Emma," He called out, "You know what to do."

Lucy gulped at the gleam in the redhead's eye, "Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so how are all doing after that finale? I was screaming at my T.V. until the last 30 seconds when future Lyatt showed up. I am desperately waiting to hear if we get a season 3 with all that dangling out there. I really didn't like the Jessica storyline this season and the way they are trying to create a Flynn/Lucy triangle. So, I am hoping season 3 will give us our Wyatt/Lucy dynamic back! So, in this story, there is no Flynn/Lucy triangle beyond teammates and Jessica is not pregnant. Thanks, everyone for the reviews btw-they help me stay motivated!

* * *

Wyatt paced the floor of the bunker desperately trying not to give into the panic that was coursing through his veins right now. Rufus, Mason, and Jiya had each grabbed a computer and were doing their nerdy hacker thing, trying to trace Agent Christopher's tracker back to Carol Preston.

"I turned Jessica over to my agents," Denise told him softly, "I'm sorry, Wyatt."

"You should have told me about Lucy," Wyatt hissed, "It is my job to protect this team."

"I know but- "

"No buts. Lucy protects the history and I protect her, period." Wyatt gestured between them, "trust issues go both ways, ma'am."

Agent Christopher stared at him, taking in his frantic expression. Wyatt was on the verge of completely losing control and she had little doubt, it would not take much more to push him over the edge. Denise wondered how much of it was discovered his wife was a part of Rittenhouse or the idea that if they even can track Lucy down, he may still lose her. She had never been much of a betting woman, but she would put money on the latter, "You're right. I should have told the team, I'm sorry."

"Fine. So, tell me what you know."

"I passed the intel to the doctor assigned to Lucy's case about the poison, he knows what to look for now, maybe we can find something to stop it. She had blood drawn before you all left yesterday. Her levels were spiking rapidly and her- "Denise trailed off carefully.

"What?" Wyatt snapped, "Just say it."

"Her kidneys were starting to shut down. We were going to do another test but if the results were the same, we would need to start Lucy on dialysis."

He gaped at her, "You let me take a woman out into the field, who is in the beginning stages of kidney failure? Who knows what jumping through time does to our bodies when we are healthy, let alone something like that," Wyatt ran his fingers through hair, the image of Lucy collapsing in the lifeboat, her body giving out and none of them knowing why… "You could have killed her!"

"I tried to ground her," Denise snapped, guilt sharpening her words, "She wouldn't let me. What did you want me to do, tie her up?"

"Yes," Wyatt roared, "lock her in the damn closet if necessary. Tell me and I will handcuff her to the fucking bed but you sure as hell don't let her jump!"

"Remember who you are talking to, Master Sergeant Logan. I know you're upset about Jessica and- "

"This isn't about Jessica. This is about Lucy who seems determined to kill herself and you letting her. This is about realizing the woman I love is dying because of her psychotic mother, and me being the jackass who abandoned her for someone I didn't even know."

Denise laid her hand on his arm comfortingly, "she was your wife Wyatt. You thought it was the right thing to do."

Wyatt snorted, "The right thing to do was not trying to make my marriage work when I knew something was wrong. The right thing to do was to tell Lucy I loved her once I saw her in that stupid artillery tent. The right thing to do was not make her think she was alone or that she was expendable. I have done a lot thing's these past few months Agent Christopher but none of them have been right."

"Wyatt, in life you take risks and make decisions with the information you have at that moment. You had no way of knowing that Jessica was Rittenhouse, or that Lucy had been poisoned. You can't blame yourself."

Wyatt shook his head turning away from her, "Rufus, tell me you've got something."

Rufus looked at him tiredly, "I may have the address- "

"Great, let's go."

"Wyatt, wait," Rufus yelled urgently stopping the soldier momentarily with an impatient glare, "we need a plan. We have no way of knowing what we are walking into."

"We don't have time for this," Wyatt growled, "Who knows what they are doing to Lucy or the effect the poison is having on her. We have to find her now."

"We will." Rufus said gently, "But if we mess this up, we won't get another chance and we won't get Lucy back… for good this time.'

"He's right," Jiya broke in softly, "We can't risk walking into a trap."

"I have taken care of that," Denise interrupted, "Once we have a location, I have a team standing by ready to go in, you guys will be staying here."

"Are we sure that's a good idea," Mason asked cautiously, "Even some of your agents and my employees have been arrested because of their connections to Rittenhouse. Now, with the whole Jessica thing, how can we trust anyone but us right now?"

"Don't worry about it because I am not staying here," Wyatt told them hotly, "No-one is going after Lucy but me. So, unless you plan on shooting me yourself ma'am, tell me about this team I will be heading up."

Agent Christopher shook her head with a small smile, "It's your Delta squad. I called in some favors and they are ready to move in when you are."

* * *

Lucy stirred with a low groan, her head was pounding and her eyes didn't seem to want to open. She finally managed to crack her eyelids but the room was spinning so badly, she quickly shut them closed.

'Lucy, Lucy dear wake up." At her mother's voice and gentle hand soothing her, she blinks- her mind going back to when she was a little girl with the chicken pox. The soothing touch of her mother's hand on her inflamed skin, and reading her favorite story to her again and again. It was one of the few times, Carol had not insisted on reading History for Kids to her but allowed her to read the Secret Garden. During those few days, Lucy and her mom had escaped into the wilds of the English Moors with Roses and a country boy named Dickon. It had been the best part of being so sick and still one of her favorite books. Whenever the pressures of following in her mother's famous footsteps became too much, Lucy would pick up the classic and retreat to an easier time.

For a moment, she felt safe and secure by the memory but the fog cleared and she remembered she was a prisoner not safe in her bed. Lucy sat up slowly, "What did you do to me?"

Carol smiled, "We needed to run some tests and figured it would be better if you were asleep."

Lucy stared at her comprehension sinking in, she knew something had been wrong since she had returned from Salem. Her wound was not healing properly and constant fever had left her feeling weak and exhausted. However, the doctors couldn't explain why none of the antibiotics were working or why her body seemed to be shutting down. Her last exam, her heart rate had been sluggish and her kidneys were beginning to show signs of reno failure. "What did you do to me?" Lucy repeated as anxiety clawed at her chest, "What happened in Salem?"

"You were just being so stubborn," Carol told her with an impatient sigh, "It was a necessary action to get you to return home."

"You-you poisoned me." Lucy gasped scrambling backward from her mother's hand, "How could you-Why?"

"Keynes invented it during the war but only with our modern technology have we been able to get it into fruition. He is quite a brilliant chemist, he used the toxic of the gas…" Carol trailed off at the look of horror in her daughter's eyes, "Never mind. Lucy, Rittenhouse is your family. I just had to get you here so you could have the time to see it. However, you refused to leave Mason's or that pesky little soldier, so I gave you a push."

"Mom-I am dying." Lucy said disbelieving, "Rittenhouse will never be my family. No matter what you do to me, that will never change."

Carol shook her head, "Lucy, I can give you the antidote but Keynes will only allow it if you tell us where the lifeboat is hiding and help us change history. We can do this together and create a legacy for our family."

Lucy sat forward, her brown eyes gazing hard into this stranger she no longer recognized, "You can tell Keynes to go to hell. I have no intention of joining you, I don't care if I die tonight from this poison but I am not telling you anything. Wyatt and Rufus are MY family. If you think I am going to give up the man I love and the one who is like a brother to me, then you never knew me at all."

"If that is really your choice," Carol told her quietly, "Then I can't protect you anymore."

"I don't need your protection. Wyatt is coming for me."

Carol stood up, "Emma will begin her questioning soon then."

"I'm looking forward to it," Lucy replied sarcastically as her mother left the room without so much of a glance back. As the door clicked shut, she let out a shaking breath, tears rolling down her face. How did she get here? Lucy wanted nothing more than to shut the pain out, to stop the frantic noise in her head of questions and doubts. As she curled up into a ball, she could hear Wyatt's voice cutting through the pain.

 _The room was light with candlelight and the soft glow of the fire. Lucy snuggled deeper into Wyatt's arms as he brushed kisses over her bare shoulder. "Do you think we can just stay here forever," Lucy muttered, "no bunker, no dingy showers- "_

" _No interruptions from all of our friends," Wyatt added with a laugh._

" _Don't jinx it," Lucy replied with a smile, "Rufus could walk in any minute, you know."_

" _He wouldn't dare. I will cockblock him and Jiya for a month if he does… Tonight," He leaned down kissing her deeply, "It's just you and me."_

" _mmm," Lucy rolled over into his chest, "I like the sound of that."_

 _Wyatt smirked, running a hand down her back, "me too. You know imagining this is the only thing that kept me sane these past few weeks."_

" _what do you mean?"_

" _During those six weeks that you were taken by Rittenhouse, I wasn't exactly sitting around playing trivial pursuit with Rufus, Luce. I reached a pretty dark place, only imagining you, imagining us like this, kept me from losing it completely."_

 _Lucy ran her hand through his hair, "I didn't want to believe them, you know."_

 _He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, "about what?"_

" _That you were dead. I fought with my mom for days, wouldn't eat, wouldn't read their damn propaganda until she admitted you were alive. It was what kept me fighting but then she showed me the newspapers, read your obituary out-loud to me," Lucy paused tearfully, "I didn't know what to believe anymore, Wyatt. I just went numb and decided to end Rittenhouse even if it meant dying but I was going take out everything responsible for taking you from me."_

" _Lucy," Wyatt tucked her hair behind her ear, "Do you know what seeing you in that tent holding a grenade did to me? To hear that you weren't planning on coming home scared me more than anything Rittenhouse has planned for me."_

 _"I thought you were dead. I just gave up Wyatt," Lucy admitted with deep swallow, "I didn't want to keep fighting."_

 _Wyatt quickly flipped her over, his weight pinning her body down, his blue eyes flashing dangerously at her, "Listen to me Lucy Preston, I am always coming for you. No matter what, I am coming for you, so you fight for as long as it takes but you are not allowed to give up. Ever. Do you hear me?"_

 _Lucy nodded stunned by the ferocity in his voice. Wyatt leaned down placing a kiss on her throat, "Promise me, Lucy."_

 _"I promise."_

 _Wyatt captured her lips, giving her assurance with his body late into the night, both hoping the dawn would stay away a little longer._

Lucy wiped away her tears, taking a deep breath. While things had quickly changed once they got back from 1941 and Jessica's return, she knew Wyatt had meant everything he had said that night. No matter what, he was coming for her, she just needed to hold on a little bit longer.

* * *

Wyatt nodded his approval over the tactical arrangement he made with Doug Davis, "It's a good plan man." Doug told him approvingly, "You haven't changed much. We will move out in the morning."

"We have to get her back, Doug." Wyatt said quietly, trusting his old friend to read between the lines, "We can't fail."

Doug slapped his back gently, "Understood."

Wyatt nodded his thanks before walking over to the one window in the bunker. It was dingy and offered only a small view of the sky, he looked up noticing a single star in the sky, "Hold on, Luce." He whispered into the night, "I'm coming."


End file.
